Creatures
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Rosa(Mexico) lives in a village where everyone fears Creatures that live in the forest so hunters try to hunt them down. Rosa ends up saving a creature named Kiku and secretly becomes friends with all of them. As time passes Kiku and Rosa become closer and start falling in love for each other. How can they be together and keep the secret of the creatures a secret?


Creatures

chapter 1: Rosa

Midnight darkness through a forest. A couple were riding in their wagon having two horses pulling them. Their light was a lantern that helped them lit their way.

"Let's camp for now. Its getting cold!" shivered a woman who had a blanket wrapped around herself and a young child that is sitting on her lap.

"I guess you're right." said the man as he stopped the horses. He got off the wagon while carrying the lantern. He led the horses into the inner of the forest while looking for a good spot to camp. He stopped and put the lantern right next to his wife. He looked into the wagon and took out another lantern. He lit up the lantern. "I'll go look for wood. Is she asleep, Lupe?" the man asked his wife as he took a look at their daughter. "No. I think riding in the wagon didn't let her sleep. There were a lot of bumps on the ground as we came." "Yes that is true." confessed her husband "Well I'll go look for wood. Also take out another blanket to wrap her. It's really cold!"

His wife smiled "Yes dear"

As her husband walked into the forest she put her daughter to sit on the wagon with the blanket she had wrapped around her. The mother then got out two more blankets from the wagon. She wrapped one around her daughter and another around then got the horses and tied the ropes on them around trees. She went to her daughter and held her in her arms rocking her to sleep.

Her daughter already went to sleep but her husband hadn't came back. She began to worry because it felt like it took long. She lay down her daughter on the seat of the wagon. She then took out her journal from her bag and a pencil. She started to write:

We're almost there to Heta Village. For now we're camping out in the forest. Miguel is out looking for wood but he hasn't came back. I wonder what's taking him so long. I hope he isn't lost. I hope he's okay.

She closed her journal and put it back in her bag. She looked up to the sky and looked at the stars. She was amazed by all the stars. Just then a sound of leaves rustled and she quickly looked to where the noise came from.

Two dark figures came towards her. She stepped back to hide her daughter behind her. As the figures came closer she noticed that one of them was her husband. He looked in pain. She looked at the person who was helping her husband walk. The person was wearing an orange coat with green on it. Blonde hair and blue eyes behind glasses. She quickly went towards her husband "What happened?"

He looked up at her "I tripped and dropped the lantern. As I tried to look for it something grabbed my foot. I couldn't get it off and I couldn't walk either." He looked to the man who was helping him "Luckily this guy cut whatever that was attached to my leg" he said with a smile. "Thanks pal."

"Y-you're welcome" the stranger said. "My name is Miguel Hidalgo Dolores and this is my wife Lupe Delgado. So what's your name?" The stranger looked at Miguel for awhile and said "My name is...Alfred F. Jones." Lupe lay her husband on the ground and began to look at his wound. She was completely shocked. He was bleeding a lot. He wound had two deep scratches and two dot shapes that whatever caught his leg pierced it. She quickly went into the wagon and got out a box that had medicine. She took out some water and cloth from the wagon. As she began healing his wound Miguel was chatting with Alfred.

"So do you live in the Heta Village?" Miguel asked.

Alfred shook he is head "No. I live around here in the forest."

"What?! All by yourself?" Miguel said shocked.

"Oh no I have a family I live with", he said with a smile.

"But why in the forest?"

"That is...because we can't live among with people."

"Why is that?" Miguel asked curious.

"Because…..my family and I are not like everybody else."

"Not like everyone else? Could you please explain more."

"Oh okay. Well we're very different. In mostly how we look and others don't want us near them."

"Just because how you guys look? That's terrible! That's why you and your family are living in the forest?!" said Lupe feeling sorry.

"Well in a way yeah",said Alfred.

"Not entirely!" a voice said from up in the trees.

"He's still young to understand so sorry if he didn't explain it well" apologized a young lady walking from behind the trees.

"Yeah he's just a child, aru!" hopped a man from the tree.

The two figures walked up to them. While the one who was still on the tree magically appeared right in front of them.

Both Lupe and Miguel were surprised to see them.

"Nice to meet you. The name is Arthur Kirkland." said the man who magically appeared in front of them. He took out his hand to shake both their hands. They each took it and shook his hand. "And this is Elizabeta", he said referring to the young lady. The young lady wore a red nurse outfit and carrying a brown satchel. She had two small horns and a tail with a shape heart in the end of it. She was carrying a shovel for some reason.

"And this guy over here." He said referring to the guy who had hopped from the tree. "This Yao Wang." He wore a big hat and wearing a long tunic with big sleeves that covered his hands. He smiled at the couple.

Lupe and Miguel just stayed there surprised.

"WoW you know this is the best reaction I've seen!" said Elizabeta as she smiled. "Yeah well thats because we usually get people either scream at us or they have weapons on and read to get rid of us." said Arthur.

"So guys? What are you guys doing here?" Alfred said nervously as he walked right between them and the couple. Arthur rose an eyebrow "Don't stand there as if you could hide them."

"What?! I'm not hiding anything" Alfred let out a small fake laugh.

"We're not here to scold you, Alfred! Actually we're quite proud of what you did. Elizabeta, you can do your thing now." As soon as she heard that she walked around Alfred and kneeled down right next to the couple. She examined the wound on Miguel's leg. "WoW you did nice job" Elizabeta smiled at Lupe. She looked in her satchel and took out a small jar. She opened and gave it to Lupe. "Here spread this on his wounds. It will help with the wound and ease the pain." Lupe took it and put it on Miguel's wound. Then wrapped the bandages on him. She handed back the jar and thank her. "So are you all Alfred's family?" Lupe asked.

"Yes but just a small part." said Yao. "Also thank you for not freaking out!"

"Eh? Oh you're welcome." Lupe said sounding a little confused.

"So tell us why why you all live in a forest" asked Miguel.

"Well that it is" started Arthur " We aren't treated as human beings. We're treated as monsters or as the people in Heta Village labeled us as Creatures. You see we were born differently from regular people. Some of us were born from families that were already in this condition but the last of their kind. Some of our ancestors use to attack humans but soon when a new generation was born they taught us not to attack humans. Even though we were taught not to attack people still fear us and try to kill us. That is why we live in an forest."

"I see." Miguel was amazed by their story. "Yao said you guys are a small part so does that mean the rest of you are in the forest."

"Yes. The rest are in the inner part of the forest " confessed Arthur. "We can take you there if you like. It's going to get colder."

"Oh but we wouldn't want to be a bother"

"You won't be. The rest will be glad to meet you. We will even help you with your stuff if you like."

"Well...if you insist. We will be glad to join you."

Yao and Elizabeta both held up lanterns. Arthur and Alfred help Miguel get put everything in the wagon and tied the horses back to the wagon. "Before we go let me introduce you all to our third member of the family but be very quiet. She's sleeping." She said happily as she showed them of the front seat of the wagon. Everyone took a peek and noticed a very small girl. They saw how cute the young girl looked all wrapped up in a blanket.

"Our daughter. Her name is Rosa." said Miguel happily.

"She's so adorable!" said Elizabeta.

"Whisper, Elizabeta. She's sleeping." whispered Arthur.

"Oops sorry." Elizabeta whispered.

"She's so small." said Alfred.

"Yes. Smaller than Feliciano." said Yao.

"Feliciano?" Lupe asked.

"He's the youngest boy in our family. He's about eleven years old." Yao told her.

"And what kind of creature is he?"

"He's part wolf. The body of a human but the ears and tail of a wolf. You can meet him when we get there."

"I can't wait! He might even make a good playmate for Rosa."

After that everyone began walking through the forest and going to the inner part. As they got to the inner part there were lanterns up on trees. The branches of the trees were tangled up making the area a roof. In the middle of the area was a fire. Some of the trunks of the trees had ladders on them. The ladders lead up the trees were there was a couple of of big tree houses.

"Is everyone asleep?" Lupe asked.

"Probably," said Alfred. "Hey everyone wake up! We got some new friends we like guys to meet!" Alfred yelled out. "You idiot! What if you woke up Rosa?!" said Arthur. "Oops! Sorry!" he said to Lupe and Miguel.

"And us?!" said a guy who was coming down from one of the tree house. He wore black clothing with the hood up on his head. As he put down his hood the color of his hair is grey and red eyes.

"You are not a guest." Arthur said.

"Yeah but we're family." said the man. He observed the three new people behind them. "What the heck?! Who are they? And why are they here?!"

"I just told you. They're guest."

"Yeah well try telling that to the rest! And my little brother!"

"I will."

"You might get in trouble you know?"

"I won't."

"That confident?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Look at our guest more closely."

Gibert did. He observed the three people and try to figure why Arthur brought them. "I see nothing."

"Of course you can't you're an idiot. You wouldn't even be able to tell the difference between an apple and tomato."

"I can too! The difference between them is that one is a fruit and the other is vegeta-" *smack* "Oww! Who did that?" Gilbert said as he turned around to see who it was.

"Roderich!" Elizabeta yelled out and quickly ran up to him into his arms.

"What took you so long, Elizabeta?" asked Roderich sounding concerned. "We have some guests who we'll be staying with us." Roderich looked at Lupe and Miguel.

"Welcome to our home. It's nice to meet you."

"What!?" yelled out Gibert "You are welcoming them!?"

"Of course! That's what you say to guest."

"Oh Whatever! Am I the only one concerned of who they are?"

"No. I am." said a man who appeared right behind Gilbert. He wore a white tux and something white on his blonde hair.

"It looks like almost everyone is here! Now is all left is Ludwig, Ivan,Kiku, and Feliciano" said Yao.

"We're right here." said a man with wolf ears who was right behind Yao. He was with two others and along with a young small boy who was clinging right next to him.

The man looked at Lupe and Miguel. "Let's sit around the fire. We can all talk there since its so cold tonight."

Everyone sat around the fire. As they sat Alfred told the rest about what happened. Once he finished the man looked at the couple.

"My name is Ludwig. The boy here. His name is Feliciano." said the man.

"I'm Kiku. It's nice to meet you." said a young looking boy with black hair and white fox ears."

"I'm Ivan." said the very big guy who had small round ears up on his head.

"And my name is France. It's a pleasure to meet you," said the man with blonde hair.

"Ah! Yes nice to meet you all!" Miguel said with a smile.

"Hey Ludwig! Does this mean we're actually letting them stay with us?" Gilbert asked.

"Why not?" asked Ludwig.

"Well because they're people who aren't like us!"

"Did you not listen carefully to what Alfred said?"

"Yes I did!"

"He doesn't get it!" spoke out Roderich. "Can't you see that they're different, Gilbert? Can't you see they're not like the ones from the village? "

Miguel and Lupe began wondering about their conversation. They were both confused in what they were saying.

Elizabeta stood up and looked right at Gilbert "They aren't scared of us and aren't attacking us!"

Gilbert looked surprised and then looked at the couple. "Why aren't you two scared?"

Both couple felt confused. "Should we? Should we be scared of you all?" asked Lupe.

Gilbert answered "...Well..." he looked at everyone for a while "No. You shouldn't be. We aren't going to hurt you or any thing."

"Then we got no reason for us to be scared of you." said Lupe.

Lupe gave Gilbert a smile that got Gilbert blushing. "Well...I'm glad. So..." he looked at her for a while until something came out of his. He noticed she was holding something in her arms that was wrapped in a blanket "So what's in your arms there?"

Lupe and Miguel both smiled. Miguel wrapped an arm around his wife. Miguel answered the question "This here is our daughter. Her name is Rosa."

Everyone leaned and stood up to see the child in the blanket. They only saw the face and could tell the girl was sleeping. Yet that didn't stop Feliciano. He walked right in front of the girl.

"Feliciano! Get back here! You'll wake her up!" said Ludwig.

"Its alright. He can just look." said Lupe.

Feliciano looked at the girl. He stared at her for a while. He wish she wake up so they can play.

* * *

Alfred had offered the couple to have his space of the tree house. Alfred stayed over at Arthur's. All he needed was his blanket.

It was six in the morning and Rosa was the first to wake up. She stood up right between her parents. She looked around curious where she was. She looked at her parents noticing they were still asleep.

She carefully walked over her parents and began exploring through the place she was in. She noticed there was a big curtain. She lift it up and peeked under it. She walked to the place and noticed someone sleeping on the ground. Across from that person was another person. She quietly passed by them and went under another curtain. She noticed there was light. It came from peering through the window in the room she was. There was a big table in the middle of the room. She jumped up and down to see what was on the table. As she did she saw that there was a basket full of apples. She wanted one and tried to climb up but she was too small.

As she stood there looking around for something so she can climb on an apple rolled to her feet. As she picked up the apple she looked under the table. She saw a small boy sitting under the table with two apples right next to him. She walked right up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Feliciano!" said the boy. "Your name?"

Rosa looked at him for a while "Rosa."

The boy smiled at her "I'm happy you woke up! Now we can play but first..." he picked up her apple "We eat!"

As she took a bite out of her apple she looked at Feliciano and saw he had two pointy teeth when he took out a bite from his apple. In five minutes he already finished eating his first apple and went on to eat his second one. As she began eating hers she looked at Feliciano a few times, she noticed how he had two animal ears on his head and had a tail that waved around a few times.

Once finished eating her apple they left the cores on the floor under the table. Feliciano held her hand and led her to a door. When he open the door the bright sunshine had lighten up the room. The walked on the balcony and to where the ladder is. Feliciano climbed down first.

"Your turn, Rosa!" yelled out Feliciano. Rosa looked down and noticed high she was. As she was about to climb on the ladder she was pulled up. She looked and saw it was a strange man she didn't know that was carrying her.

"Hey Alfred!" screamed out Feliciano. Alfred carried her in one arm and climbed down the ladder. As they were on the ground Alfred put her down. "You know you shouldn't just leave like that Feliciano?"

Feliciano laughed "We weren't leaving! We are going to play!"

"Yeah well same thing! Also she's too young to play with you if you were planning on climbing trees, running through bushes, and chasing squirrels."

Feliciano pouted. "Well since we are out here let's go and catch some fish! Let's go!" said Alfred as he took out a net from his bag and gave it to Feliciano. He then carried Rosa in his arms and went to the river.

* * *

They caught plenty of fishes that the bags were heavy and Alfred was unable to carry Rosa. Instead she was carrying the fishing net and the fishing pole. Feliciano was also carrying a bag of fishes.

As they got back to the base everyone was gathered around a fire.

"Alfred, leave a note that you took the young girl with you before you leave. Well at least she was with you." said Arthur as he took the bag of fishing items from Rosa. She ran to her parents and her mom pulled her up and carried her into her arms. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble?" Miguel asked. "Nah, she was a well behaved girl. Wasn't even scared when we caught the fishes", Alfred said with a smile. Lupe and Miguel both laughed a little just knowing that is how there daughter is.

Everyone gathered around together eating their cooked fishes while Rosa and Feliciano had to eat berries since they were unable to eat fishes. Once they were done Feliciano took Rosa to play with tops Miguel had given him. He wasn't good at it but still played with them until he got it right.

As the kids played the grown ups talked to each other about themselves. After Lupe and Miguel heard the creatures stories they wote it down in a journal and put it in a box and locked it up.

Both families became good friends. The Creatures put their trust in Miguel and Lupe.

* * *

**One day later...**

It was night and the creatures were sitting around a small fire. "She's okay everyone," said Roderich as he led Rosa by the hand to the rest of the creatures. She ran up to Alfred as he lifted her up and hugged her. "You're okay! You're okay, Rosa!" he said as he hugged her.

Every one of the Creatures wanted to smile but couldn't. They were too sad on what happened. Just yesterday they had made new friends but today they weren't no longer with them anymore. All they can do now is at least take care of their daughter Rosa.

Three months had passed and Rosa became part of their family.

"Hey Francis! Arthur! I need help here!" said Alfred as he was hiding right behind a tree.

"What are are you doing, Alfred?" asked Francis.

"And where's Rosa?" asked Arthur.

"Well that's what I need help on," Alfred nervously said.

Francis and Arthur glared at him.

The three went running everywhere through the forest. They couldn't find Rosa. Francis found Rosa but couldn't go to her. Arthur and Alfred met up with him. They stood right behind the trees.

They saw her standing in front of a man. He was carrying a rifle which means he was a hunter from Heta Village. He was talking to her for a while then carried her and taking her right where the village was at.

"Do something Arthur!" Alfred begged. "I'm going! Just waiting for the right moment," said Arthur as he was calling for one of his bat's.

"Wait!" Francis pulled back Arthur.

"What?!"

"Look!" Francis pointed to where the man who was carrying Rosa. They all looked and saw the man was gathered with other hunters. After a while the man and the hunters left to Heta Village.

Alfred fell on his knees and hit his fists on the ground. "I can't believe it!" he said angrily "First Miguel and Lupe are gone! And now Rosa...is with those bastards!" Alfred began to cry.

Arthur and Francis pulled him up. They help him walk all the way to the base.

"Sadly, we're going to have to tell everyone what happened," said Francis.

"Yes and no ones is going to like it," said Arthur.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thanks for reading chapter one! Please Review and read the next chapter ;)! _**


End file.
